


привет как дела

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Drama, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Сообщения “привет как дела” копятся в телефоне также, как усталость и нервное напряжение.





	привет как дела

**Author's Note:**

> в тексте есть строчки Oxygen и Page

"привет как дела" — читает Джебом, пока едет с его, вот анекдот, очередного дебюта. "привет как дела" без знаков препинания множится на ещё семь сообщений, присланных с интервалом минут в сорок. Югём справа всхрапывает и что-то мямлит, покачиваясь на поворотах. Джебом смотрит на него, на время, морщится, пытаясь вспомнить, в каком часовом поясе потерялся Джексон, и, помедлив немного, жмёт на кнопку, блокирующую экран.

***

— Привет, как дела! — раздаётся жизнерадостно в трубке. Раздражающе жизнерадостно для четырех утра единственного выходного на неделе.

— Ты охренел? — Джебом тяжело перекатывается на другую сторону кровати, сгоняя с груди Нору. Тоже до безобразия недовольную и сонную. — Я спал. Чего и тебе желаю…

— Я уже работаю, — в голосе Джексона выводящая из себя бодрость и жажда докопаться, — с дебютом! Ты теперь мой хубэ, кек. 

На фоне что-то шумит и звенит, играет музыка и болтают девицы.

— Мечтай… — Джебом душераздирающе зевает и убирает волосы с лица, — где ты?

— Нора с тобой? Какие у вас планы? Как там хёны? Я уже соскучился… А Югём жаловался, что ты его, лидера, не слушаешься.

— Эм… — он путается в вопросах и не знает, нужно ли на них вообще отвечать, потому что где-то в неопределенном там Джексона уже зовут, — у нас завтра раздача автографов. А сегодня…

— Я тебе завидую, — шепчет Джексон в самую трубку. По звуку похоже, будто он прикрывает её ладонью, — ты увидишь наших агасе! А я вот только софиты вижу да фотографов. Лютых! 

Где-то далеко снова зовут Ван Дзя Ара.

— Ой, всё, я пошёл, а то без меня, видите ли, не справляются. Спокойной тебе… — Джексон запинается, — чего-нибудь. 

И отключается.

Джебом смотрит на светящийся экран до тех пор, пока тот не тухнет. Нора опять заползает на него, топчет лапками спину и сворачивается поверх.

— А я завидую фотографам, — бурчит он и зарывается носом в подушку.

***

— Привет, как дела, — странно спокойно.

На циферблате старомодных часов у компьютера мигает 01:31. Джебом пялится в этот самый компьютер в студии уже добрые часа четыре. От пёстрых разрозненных музыкальных дорожек рябит в глазах, а уши и вовсе ничего не воспринимают. Мелодия, которую он ищет, ускользает от него вторую неделю словно скользкий уж из рук, изматывая и заставляя злиться на себя.

— Расстроился? — спрашивает Джебом, не отвлекаясь от перетаскивания кусков потенциального трека на экране, — я видел статьи. Зря только…

— Ничего не бывает зря, — глухо возражает Джексон в трубку. Слышно его плохо, будто он стоит где-то на ветру и его фразы уносит куда-то в ночь, — жалко потраченного времени, конечно, но кто мог знать. 

— Мне нравится Faded, — Джебом вздыхает и откидывается ноющей спиной на кресле, — она очень… Твоя? Ты хорошо поработал, Сын-а. И теперь будешь умнее. Не зацикливайся на этом и иди вперёд.

— Мне некогда зацикливаться, — в голосе улыбка, — мои джеки ждут от меня крутых выступлений двадцать третьего числа.

— Представишь Oxygen, да? — Джебом тоже невольно улыбается и шкрябает неровными ногтями подбородок. Уже колючий. — Это будет бомба. 

— Live of you, live of you, cause you my oxygen, — низко напевает Джексон. Кажется, он кривляется, но Джебом не уверен, потому что связь и правда так себе. — Спасибо за помощь с куплетом, кстати. Без тебя я бы не справился.

Джебом фырчит:

— Глупость какая. Всего пару строчек…

— Зато каких! И, если честно, если бы не ты, то я на неё вообще не решился бы... Ой, погоди, — в трубке шуршит, и до Джебома глухо доносится по-английски, — что? А, да, перерыв кончился? Всё, иду, — а потом Джексон произносит смущённо в ухо, — мой тренер…

— Я слышал, — перебивает, — Сын-а, отдыхай хоть иногда, ладно?

— Ты тоже. 

Бросив телефон на диван, Джебом крутится на кресле и поёт тихонько потолку:

— Can't breath for now I might die, just hoping you be mine, сome back to my life, come back to my life.

***

— Привет, как дела? — эхо отражается от стен.

— Звонишь мне из туалета? — Джебом, без сил валяющийся поперёк кровати в номере, наигранно возмущается, — надеюсь, не в процессе…

— Нет, я же не ты, — Джексон ржёт. Смех его множится и складывается в безумный саундтрек какого-нибудь ужастика, — я на съёмках Go fridge. У нас обед. Или ужин? Сколько сейчас времени?

Джебом сверяется с часами и считает разницу с Сеулом на пальцах, потому что голова после шоукейса не варит. 

— Одиннадцать часов, — и уточняет на всякий случай, — вечера. Так что скорее ужин.

— Одиннадцать у тебя или у меня?

— Мы в кои-то веки в одном часовом поясе, — хмыкает Джебом, — и, технически, даже в одной стране.

— А?

— Я в Макао. 

— О, да мы совсем рядышком, — кряхтит Джексон и, кажется, потягивается, — приехать, что ли… Сразу после съёмок.

— У нас самолёт в обед, — Джебом тоже вытягивается, спихивая подушку и свой дневник ногами на пол, а потом, стараясь замаскировать разочарование в голосе, просит, — не мотайся. 

— Как скажешь, — послушно, — я получил демо альбома. Это итоговая версия?

Джебом напрягается и сворачивается на кровати в окаменевшую загогулину. Потому что нихрена эта версия не итоговая, время не на их стороне, а он сожрал уже все ногти от нервов. 

— Ты уснул? Эй? Джебом-а? — раздаётся шкодливо, — Джебом-и?

Джебом закатывает глаза и сбрасывает.

***

— Привет, как дела! — кричит, перекрикивая шум. Явно аэропортный. Стук колёсиков чемоданов, объявление вылетов и детский плач знакомо оглушают, — ауч, извините!

Джебом, тоже торчащий в аэропорту, сам не зная зачем, начинает озираться, и бормочет:

— Смотри под ноги. Куда ты…

— Я в Инчхоне, — радостно верещит Джексон, — буду писать свои партии согласованных треков завтра, а потом может пересечемся? Выпьем, отдохнём... Обсудим, что я должен сделать, чтобы заполучить убийственную часть Page. 

— Мы с Югёмом только что приземлились в Осаке, — выдыхает Джебом и, морщась от крика младенца за спиной, чешет углом паспорта зудящую бровь, — и Page ещё не утверждена. Не дели шкуру неубитого медведя.

— В Осаке?.. — расстроенно, — я ещё, кажется, буду в Сеуле двадцатого.

— А у меня вылет в Джакарту в эту дату, — Джебом коротко смеётся, — так что, не в этот раз. А насчёт распределения партий в Page… Я подумаю.

— Ну, не в этот, так не в этот, — смиренно, — как там у тебя в тексте? — раздаётся хлопок закрывающейся двери машины, и Джексона становится слышно лучше, — "когда я вернусь, хочу, чтобы ты обнял меня за плечи".

Джебом подаёт документы девушке за стойкой, старается переложить телефон к другому уху, но тот выскальзывает и с противным звуком звонко бьётся уголком о кафельный пол. Стоящий в соседней очереди Югём хихикает также звонко и противно.

***

— Привет, как дела? Ты в туалете?

Джебом, только что спустивший воду, удивлённо приподнимает бровь:

— С чего ты?..

— Зачем ты пил это молоко? Нужно было вылить, не обеднел бы, — расслабленно говорит Джексон и чем-то чавкает.

— Ты-то откуда уже знаешь? — стонет Джебом, обтирая руки о полотенце. 

— Джинён сказал, — как всегда честно, — а ему рассказал…

— Югём, я понял, — рычит Джебом, — мелкий засранец.

— Ну, с этим можно поспорить.

— Чего? — последнюю фразу ему не слышно за шуршанием чего-то, что Джексон открывает за тысячи километров от него. 

— Говорю, — поясняет он лениво, — можно поспорить, кто из вас двоих больший засранец. В данном контексте, конечно.

— У тебя в заглавке будет две строчки, я гарантирую.

И под вопли “Нечестно!” отключается.

***

Сообщения “привет как дела” копятся в телефоне также, как усталость и нервное напряжение. Они приходят ночью и рано утром, днём, пока он спит между записями и фотосессиями, и вечером, когда в очередной раз перепаковывает чемодан. В какой-то момент Джебом становится таким же нечувствительным к мигающим оповещениям, как его организм к кофе, из которого, кажется, состоит процентов на восемьдесят. Судя по тому, что сам Джексон ему не звонит, дел у него тоже невпроворот. 

До дедлайна меньше суток. В целом, всё готово, но, как обычно, чувство неуверенности и неудовлетворённости не даёт ему поставить точку. У него пять вариантов текста, и каждый из них, в принципе, неплох и имеет право на жизнь. 

Но “неплохо” и “идеально” находятся слишком далеко друг от друга по смыслу. Джебом не хочет неплохую песню, он хочет идеальную. Песню, альбом, шоукейс, концерт, мировой тур. И он сдохнет тут, но сделает всё, что сможет.

Глаза щиплет от яркого света монитора, в который он пялится уже третьи сутки. Как приехал из аэропорта, так и пялится. Голос разума, периодически прорывающийся сквозь головную боль, пытается убедить его если не уехать домой, то хотя бы поспать пару часов на специально неудобном диване в студии, но Джебом делает вид, что глух, слеп и не голоден. И запускает один из записанных им треков ещё раз, надеясь, что вот сейчас точно услышит тот изъян, который не даёт ему покоя. 

Или хотя бы на него снизойдет знак свыше, который позволит сделать выбор.

Звонящий телефон он слышит не сразу, а когда улавливает его назойливое пиликанье, то брать категорически не хочет. Звонок Джебом не сбрасывает, надеясь, что на том конце провода (мира) поймут, что владелец смертельно занят (устал).

С каждым новым вызовом, надежда тает, как мороженное в +35. Телефон продолжает ползти по столу из-за вибрации и, в конце концов, Джебом ловит его уже у самого края и жмёт на “Ответить”. 

— Привет, как дела… Ухо самого лучшего и недоступного лидера в мире, — хрипло произносит Джексон, — это, вообще-то, видеозвонок, ты, человек, который не умеет пользоваться телефоном. И я хочу тебя видеть. 

Джебом категорически не хочет, чтобы на него смотрели после трех суток без сна в четырёх стенах и акта самоедства.

— Ну, давай, — нетерпеливо, — там есть кнопка в виде камеры.

Но, мало ли, чего он не хочет.

— Тебе нечем заняться? — Джебом прячется за панамкой и рукой, на которую опирается подбородком, чтобы хоть как-то держать голову, — пять утра…

— Четыре, — Джексон улыбается широко. Небритый, лохматый и непривычно сытый, — я закончил работать два часа назад, а теперь вот лежу.

— Вот и лежи, — бросает раздражённо. Джебом не любит бестолковый трёп в общем, а сейчас, когда он ничего не успевает, не любит его ещё сильнее, — а лучше спи. 

— Как я могу, — зевает и, судя по его непотухшей улыбке, не обижается, — ты же не спишь. 

И заливисто высоко смеётся, потому что Джебома корчит в попытке чихнуть. Из-за чужого смеха, конечно, ничего не выходит, только в носу щекочет и колет сильнее.

Джебом булькающе втягивает воздух забитым носом и говорит на выдохе:

— У меня куча работы, а ты сам сказал, что уже всё. 

— Продуло под кондиционером самолёта? — пропускает мимо ушей, — я хотел поговорить с тобой о концерте, у меня есть пара идей для юнита и…

Что там дальше после “и”, Джебом не слышит, потому что, наконец-то, чихает. Хорошо чихает, до звона в ушах и мурашек по телу. 

— Это что, кровь? — доносится до него обеспокоенное, — эй, Джебом, у тебя кровь из носа хлещет. 

— Э? — подносит ладонь к самым глазам, хлюпает и облизывает солёные губы, — но у меня никогда не идёт кровь носом.

Где-то там в Китае Джексон зачем-то вскакивает с кровати и начинает частить:

— Не запрокидывай голову, а то захлебнёшься. Зажми ноздри пальцами. У тебя есть лёд в холодильнике?

Джебом отрешенно пожимает плечами. Откуда он знает, что есть, а чего нет в его холодильнике. Он таскается по всей студии, капая кровью на ковёр, пока ищет аптечку, которая, чисто теоретически, у него должна быть. Потом, стоя в туалете, под чутким руководством опытного в этих делах Джексона, запихивает бинт себе в нос, и, приложив холодную банку пива к переносице вместо льда, растягивается на диване. На фоне по кругу играют все пять треков, а Джексон рассказывает что-то о новых игрушках Базза Лайтера, на которые тот наткнулся в пекинском дьюти фри. С двигающимися крыльями и горящими лампочками.

Джебом почти начинает дремать под его восторженный бубнёж, как тот меняет интонацию и произносит:

— Вот этот вариант мне нравится больше других. 

— А?

— Текст песни, — поясняет, — цепляет.

С Джебома слетает сон, он сваливается с дивана, уронив банку, и несётся к компьютеру, чтобы посмотреть номер дорожки. 

— Знаешь, у тебя очень скучный ковёр, — надрывается упавший на пол телефон, — эй, куда ты делся? А, я ещё хотел спросить, тебе привезти что-нибудь?

Джебом подбирает телефон и, продолжая создавать архив из нужных ему файлов для пересылки почтой, рассеянно мямлит под нос:

— Себя.

***

— Привет, как дела? — неуверенно.

— Ммм, — недовольно.

— Спишь?

— Ммм, — утвердительно.

Гудки.

***

Джебом путает часовые пояса, движения хореографии, строчки в песнях и их версии. Поначалу сводящий его с ума Югём, к концу промо с их альбомом, видимо, тоже устаёт, потому что теперь больше спит и меньше дразнится, а редкие перерывы проводит в молчании и неподвижности. Тотальный режим сохранения энергии.

Джебом не ездит домой, не желая тратить время на дорогу туда и обратно, и живёт там, где застаёт его жизнь: спит в машине, ест в аэропорту какую-нибудь дрянь, блюёт этой дрянью в туалете самолета, а в отеле, вместо того, чтобы нормально помыться, составляет тысячу и один вариант их сет листа к концерту.

Песня записана, клип снят, расписание утверждено. Они даже пьют все вместе, по двое и по отдельности, выкраивая друг для друга часы. Но Джебома всё равно трясёт и скручивает странным узлом, которому нет названия ни в одной книге. Неясные чувства страха и неудовлетворения подбрасывают его на неудобном диване, не давая спать, и заставляют куда-то бежать и что-то делать. На каждый телефонный писк, он дёргается и боится, что на очередное “привет как дела” ответит честно, развернуто и неуместно. 

Жаловаться Джексону на работу, серьёзно? 

Его настроение балансирует где-то между тёмной меланхолией и болезненной эйфорией, держать себя в рабочем состоянии становится всё сложнее и, когда в ушах затихают звуки их последнего с Югёмом выступления в Сингапуре, Джебом выдыхает. А после, приземлившись в Сеуле, позволяет водителю отвезти себя домой.

Дома хорошо. Темно, пыльно, вокруг тонны кошачьей шерсти, воняет чем-то стухшим, но хорошо. Джебом заказывает еду, раскрывает все окна настежь, откапывает чистое полотенце и идёт в ванную, где проводит вечность на дне душевой кабины, уткнувшись в свои колени, раскрашенные синяками разной степени фиолетовости. 

Даже сидя в своей собственной ванной, он не может расслабиться, продолжая судорожно стискивать зубы, пальцы и напрягать каждую измученную мышцу тела, готовый сорваться на бег в любой момент. Вода льётся ему на затылок, разбивая тишину непривычно пустой квартиры, а он считает вдохи и выдохи, пытается в короткие сроки собрать себя во что-то живое, не боящееся неизбежно наступающего каждый день завтра. 

“Заебался-заебался-заебался” — долбит внутри черепа. Череп, переживший и видящий многое за столько лет, пока справляется, не пускает зацикленную по кругу мысль сквозь плотно сжатые челюсти наружу, но она всё равно мстит ему лопающимися капиллярами в носу и глазах, судорогами в ногах и стёртой эмалью на зубах. 

Из оцепенения его выводит звонок. “Доставка”, — вспоминает Джебом и пулей вылетает из душа, заливая пол квартиры. Он отпирает вход внизу, беспечно не глядя на монитор, небрежно обтирается полотенцем и вползает в первое, что вываливается на него из шкафа за секунды до стука в дверь. 

Стука, которого, по идее, быть не должно. Но это осознание настигает его уже после того, как Джебом щелкает замком и утыкается взглядом в Джексона напротив. 

Которого, по идее, тоже тут быть не должно.

Но он вполне себе есть. Стоит с огромным Базз Лайтером в руках, подпирая стену. Замотанный, как мумия, в шарф, маску и толстовку от Fendi. 

Очень конспиративно. И, наверное, жарко.

— Привет, как дела, — раздается приглушенно сквозь маску и шарф. Глаза за темными очками едва заметно улыбаются.

Обтекающий мокрый Джебом выдыхает, кажется, весь воздух из лёгких разом, шагает широко навстречу, переступая порог, и, как Джексон и просил миллион лет назад, крепко обнимает его за плечи. С волос капает, и вода заливает чужую дорогущую толстовку, оставляя на ней тёмные пятна.

— Привет, — голос надламывается, челюсть сводит, язык отнимается, все двадцать три кости черепа держатся до последнего, но что они могут против тёплого живого Джексона, обнимающего в ответ, — я заебался.


End file.
